Smooth Moves
by Rox1108
Summary: Dunno if it were the lights, the smoke or the hundreds of sweaty bodies that danced next to us that made him look like a God rather than a British rockstar. DannyxOC oneshot written for Younggriffindor! T because I'm paranoid XD


For my dear Christina. I owe her a chapter from a looooong time ago lol so since I have a mayor blocking on "McFly love story" (which of course u have noticed) I decided that I would give her this oneshot that I thought of at a party!

Disclaimer: I do own McFly! In fact I also own the color blue and all the palm trees of the world. If you don't believe me just take a look under my bed... I keep them there : D

-  
"I'm not going"  
"hell yes you are coming with me! There's no way I'm missing my best friend's birthday..."  
"You see? YOUR friend Elizabeth, your friend... Besides, I won't know anybody at the damn club.."  
"Look Christina: You are coming with me either you like it or not. And look at it this way, you may meet someone interesting tonight!"

Yup! That's how I ended up being dragged by my best friend and roommate to a club in the middle of London to a birthday party of someone I don't know.

The minute Elizabeth and I stepped a foot on the place, she was pulled away (*Liz! You can't miss drunken-Dougie! You see Rox? He is over there... Its even funnier than last time!*) by a blue eyed, brown haired guy whose name was Harry or so I understood when they greeted each other. Maybe I'm crazy but I've seen that guy somewhere.

You guessed right: I'm alone, my feet hurt, I'm thirsty and I still don't know who the hell is this Tom-guy, the birthday boy.

Since I'm already here I decided I would try to solve my current problems. The "being alone" part can't be solved immediately, neither the "feet aching" issue (who knows what has been on there... I'm NOT taking my shoes off!), so I decided I would go to the next on the list and I headed to the bar.

"Sir!" I said over the loud music "I need a coke please!" I know what you are thinking, but somebody has to drive home and I'm pretty sure that Elizabeth won't be able to! I took the drink the man was handing me, took a sip, and started turning around but, lucky me! I was pushed and landed on a guy's chest. No need to say that I dropped the coke.

"Oh hello there princess!" The guy I crashed on said amusedly. He had a very noticeable Bolton accent and the cutest goofy smile I have seen "Don't worry about your drink.. I'll get you one"  
"O-oh!.. No! No... Ehh ermm I can't ask you to do that" so sue me, I get nervous in front of hot guys and I stutter making little sense.  
"You are not asking me gorgeous, I'm doing this because I want" he smiled and my brain turned into a pink and purplish goo. 'Snap out of it Christina! You don't even know his name! He could be a sociopath for all you know'  
"But why do you want?" I started "You don't even know my name..."  
"Well then, what's your name?... The name's Jones, Danny Jones" Danny! Besides of funny and cute, he has a nice name.  
"Christina" I answered reaching out my hand for him to shake it but instead he took it, twirled me around and kissed it.  
'Keep yourself together, keep yourself together, keep yourself together...' I smiled and tried to stay cool as he said "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
by now my brain was so fuzzy that without a single drop of alcohol on my system I felt drunk. Flirty much huh?

Next thing I saw was Danny handing me a coke and it seemed like he tried to speak over the loud music.  
"What?" I shouted and doing a motion with my hand I told him "Can't hear you! Too loud!"  
He understood and approached me, his lips just a few inches from my ear. I know he wasn't doing that with an extra-purpose than to speak but the fact of having him this close and smelling his cologne nearly made me swoon.

"Wanna dance with me pretty lady?" he said. I nodded because if I opened my mouth I'd be embarrassed for my entire existence.

He took my hand and lead me to the dancefloor just as Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry blasted on those huge speakers. We started off dancing but ended up 'silly dancing'. I was having trouble with coordinating dancing, laughing and keeping myself composed. I looked up at him and icy-blue eyes looked in return. I don't know exactly what was in them that made me recognize him, maybe it was that goofy, silly twinkle or the kindness and easygoing-ness but I knew I had seen hi several times before.  
In fact, many things were answered. For example: Harry has got a last name, it is Judd. Drunken-Dougie is Dougie Poynter. The birthday boy is Tom Fletcher. They are all in Mcfly. And I'm so stupid for not realizing I was dancing with Mcfly's god-like guitarist/lead singer.

I didn't notice I had stopped dancing and was staring off into space until the smell of cologne invaded me and Danny's voice was heard on my ear.  
"You ok there?" he said, the smile on his face was evident in his voice.  
"I, uhh.. umm, yeah" I stuttered "I just realized a bunch of things"  
He smiled and said "I figured" he looked behind me with a confused (and rather cute) look on his face. I turned around and saw Dougie, who apparently had sobered up a little, hand in hand with a girl I assumed it was Rox and motioning to him. Danny turned to me with an apologetic look and said "Gotta go pretty lady.. We are leaving on tour tomorrow and Fletch wants us to sleep 'kinda' well and up, ready and moving at bloody 5o'clock.."  
"Ohh.. Ok.."  
"Can I have your number? I would love to hang out with you when I come back"  
'I'm SUCH a lucky girl!' I thought smiling "Sure!"  
After I gave him my number and he promised to call me he turned around and left.

"I told you you would meet somebody!" said Elizabeth scaring the hell out of me by appearing, apparently, out of thin air next to me.  
"Liz! Don't do that EVER again! You almost made me pee my pants -dress- and that would have been just embarrassing!..."  
She just laughed and grabbed me by the arm "Come on.. Let's head home. Without the guys this is just a regular party" I smiled and followed her. Indeed I had met somebody.. And what a 'somebody' it was!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It had been about two months and I had received not 1 call from Danny. I kept hopes that he hadn't forgotten about me and that he was still on tour. The problem was that there was that annoying and irritating little voice on the back of my head that kept telling me 'oh God... I knew you were stupid, but, really Christina? Really? You ACTUALLY thought he would remember you? You are just another girl in his list.. He can get any, and I mean ANY girl he wants! Probably he forgot about you the minute he stepped out of the club...'. With every day that passed my hopes got weaker and weaker as the voice got surprisingly strong.  
I got up from the couch I was lazily laying in and headed to the bathroom. A good shower always shoo-ed the voice away.  
After getting a quick shower I wrapped myself in a towel and headed out to my room with my dirty clothes in my hand just as Liz opened the front door and headed in carrying the groceries' brown bag.  
"You ok there Ben?" she asked. Yeah, Ben... Like Ben&Jerry's? She's Jerry... Elizabeth is weird like that but I love her anyways!  
"Kinda..." I answered faintly smiling  
"Oh Benny! He must be still on tour!" she said with a reassuring smile upon her face. "Nobody could forget of your silly self!"  
I smiled to her "Aww! Thanks J! You are such a good friend!"  
"I know.." she laughed bowing slightly "Now go get dressed before you catch a cold!"  
"Yes muuuum..." I heard her laugh again from the kitchen and I closed my door so I could get properly dressed.

I got out of the room fully dressed and decided I would take a walk. I told Elizabeth I was going out, grabbed my keys and went out to the warm summer afternoon. After I had picked up an Oreo milkshake on a nearby coffee shop I adore I headed to a nearby park and sat down on the swings.

Apparently the shower didn't work its miracles today because the second my feet left the ground, slowly swinging, the voice came back harsher than before. I didn't have to count even a minute before tears fogged my vision and tears dropped in my jeans.

I started shaking but I didn't care since nobody other than me was here. That was until I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around startled but there wasn't a soul behind me, just a tree and some bushes.  
"Who's there!" I said but no one answered. I waited but since I didn't got a reply I decided it must have been a squirrel or something like that. I turned around and continued slowly swinging and crying.  
'He's NEVER coming back, NEVER!'

Suddenly a pair of arms came to my sides and I instantly started shouting bloody murder while thinking something along the lines of 'my body will be found in 3 days or more and they may not recognize me!... Maybe if I shout louder they'll find me before my corpse decomposes and the will not have to 'CSI'-me too much...'. A stranger's hand shot upwards and covered my mouth so I couldn't shout and a vaguely familiar voice sounded in my ear... I knew I had heard it before but I didn't know where... Maybe an ex high school classmate who had turned into a serial killer.  
Then it hit me, and I stopped shouting: Bolton accent.  
I quickly rose from the swing, out of my dream/nightmare's arms and stared. There he was, smiling at me like if no time had passed.  
"It seems like every time we meet you drop your drink!..." he said. I looked to the ground and there it was, my half unfinished Oreo Milkshake splattered on the grass. I sighed and turned back to look at him.

"What do you think you are doing here Danny?" I said with 1/4 happy-3/4 angry tone of voice.  
"I would actually like a nicer welcome, thank you" he said taking a step forward which I responded by stepping backwards.  
"After you flirted mindless with me and left 2 months with not even a call? Yeah right.."  
"I told you I'd call you when I got back..."  
"Well, I see you here and I suppose you didn't come back this exact second..." I cut him, folding my arms.  
He just looked at me and drew his iPhone out of his back pocket.  
"Seriously do you think this is an appropriate moment to use your cellphone?.."  
"Yes" he simply answered. I sighed annoyed and just as he took the phone to his ear my butt started vibrating. Startled I took my cellphone out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID... 'unknown'...  
"You should take that, I don't mind" Danny said attracting my attention back to him. I looked back at my phone, clicked the green button and brought it to my ear.  
"I didn't call you because I just got here today, and I wanted to surprise you." I heard Danny's voice in my ear. I turned to look at him but he wasn't looking. "But just as I headed to your place I saw this beautiful girl coming out of the coffee shop with an Oreo Milkshake in her hand, just as the sun hit her and made her look like she glowed. I'm so sorry but I couldn't resist. I HAD to follow her. I went after her, a few feet behind her so she wouldn't be scared and got to this park where she sat down on a swing. I was going to approach her but I saw her start to shake so I decided to hide behind this tree. Just seeing her like that made my heart break and as I was making my way to her to comfort her, a branch snapped under my shoe. That's why I didn't call you Pretty Lady, I'm so sorry"

I was speechless, I just stared at him trying to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. He shut his phone and walked to me as I, open-mouthed, put my phone again on the back pocket.

Next thing I saw was Danny bringing me closer to him putting his right hand on my back and with his left index finger closed my mouth by gently pushing up my chin.

He kissed me... Actually it was a little peck but was enough to make my knees weak and my heart go fast.

"So am I forgiven?" he said looking into my eyes.  
"Smooth move Jones, really smooth" I answered smiling and leaned in to kiss him again.

THE END! : 3

A/N: yay! I finished it! I hope you liked it : P

I'll be posting in a few days (I hope) another oneshot... This time is RosexScorpius silliness! Just if you guys are interested : D 


End file.
